


It hurts now love, but I promise you'll get better

by That_Gay_Shit_jpeg



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma - Freeform, College AU, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, MY SONS, Shiota Nagisa - Freeform, Sick Character, Sick Karma, Vomit, Wattpad is just Oops-i-made-it-gay if you wanna find me there, best gays, like just look at them, much gay, sick, sick fluff, so adorable, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg/pseuds/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg
Summary: karma is sick, his boyfriend is there. (this is a college AU)





	It hurts now love, but I promise you'll get better

**Author's Note:**

> just karmagisa fluff

I woke up from my peaceful slumber to find karma on the bed next to me, arms and legs spread under the blanket, panting and sweating in his sleep. It's still dark out. "Karma," I said, shaking his shoulder slightly, attempting to wake him up. "Kaaarma" He shifts slightly before opening his eyes and giving me a mischievous smile. "Hey baaaaaabe" he said playfully as he sat up and rested his back against the head board. Gently I shift so that I can reach his face and put my hand on his forehead. He's burning. But he's shivering. Suddenly, without warning, his face contorts into a disgusted/pained expression, before springing up and dashing to the adjoining bathroom. I get up to follow him.

As soon as I have a foot in the door way, I hear retching, and the smell of bile, and the dining hall's meatloaf from the night before, hits my nose. Karma is sitting on the linoleum tile floor in front of the toilet, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I knelt down next to him as he continued to hover over the toilet, shaking, unsure of what would happen if he moved, and probably unwilling to find out. I stand up to go and grab something but I feel something snag on my soft black flannel pants. It's actually just Karma not wanting me to leave. Bending over, I plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry love, I wont go anywhere."

I step out of the bathroom and rummage around in the drawer of the bedside table. A minute later, I come up with a pair of bright red ear buds, and my phone. They're Karma's ear buds, witch he manages to break or loose at least once a week, meaning that, colectivley, I have spent probably over $100 dollars on his replacement earbuds in the past year. Mean while I have had about two pairs over the course of six months.

I come back to the bathroom where Karma is now openly crying over the toilet bowl. I kneel back down next to him and rub circles on his back as he throws up two more times. I flush the toilet and mumble into his ear about how he'll be alright and he continues to cry. "It huuuuuuurts Nagi!" he sobs. Poor guy, I feel so bad for him. "I know, I know. Will you be sick again?" I ask him. As soon as the words leave my mouth, his body tenses and he hurls up what little is in his stomach. He nods his head solemnly. I get up again to get some bread and a sprite out of our mini fridge kept in the closet.

(Technically we're not supposed to have it, but I'm glad we do) I fish a toaster out from under the bed on my side of the room- (also something we aren't supposed to have. We could get suspended for this, but right now its better than paying 15 bucks for dinner at the dinning hall every night, rather than just once a week.) -and plug it in on the desk that sits against the back wall, shoving two pieces of bread into it. I press the little lever on the side of the small metal box, before walking back over to the closet. I grab some jelly, cinnamon, and butter out of the fridge, as well as a clean shirt for Karma to wear. I drape the muscle shirt over my shoulder just as the toast pops up out of the toaster. Tearing a napkin from a roll kept in the desk drawer, I put the toast on it, and start to spread butter and jelly on it, sprinkling the finished product with some cinnamon.

I carry the toast and sprite back into the bathroom as I hear my poor boyfriend wretch into the toilet yet again. sinking back down onto the floor with him, I put the toast and drink on the counter and kiss his temple. "It'll be okay, you're okay, ssshhhh, ssshh" I murmur into his ear as he sobs into my shoulder, effectively soaking my shirt in the process. "Hungry?" I ask him. I know that even if he is, he won't have much of an appetite, witch is why I made the toast a bit heavy looking, so that it feels like he'll be able to eat more. He nods his head against my shoulder. "Here, lets clean you up first." I sit him up and pull his sweat soaked shirt over his head. If he wasn't shivering before he is now. He puts his arms up and I wipe him down with a towel that was hanging on the rack behind me, slipping the loose muscle shirt on him afterwards. I pull off his pajama pants in favor of having him sit there in just his boxers, just in case it's that type of bug.

He's still shivering, so I drag the comforter off of his bed and into the bathroom. As I sit back down for the umpteenth time, I grab the sprite, toast, and the rinse cup by the sink, filling it with water. I give the cup to Karma telling him to "Rinse." and he does, spitting it back out into the toilet, that I flush for the second time in about 15 minutes. he turns and leans his back up against the bathtub, clearly tired, but still in pain. I don't attempt to move him, instead handing him a piece of toast, and setting the open can of sprite next to him on the floor.

Picking up my phone, I pull up Netflix and type in Karma's username and password witch is The666thFuckboi, and, 42066669, because of course it is. I jab the earphones into the jack on the phone, and click on the latest show that Karma has been engrossed with. I put his earbuds in his ears and put the phone in his lap, giving him something else to focus on instead of the pain in his stomach. His eyes are tear filled and red, but his sobbing has died down to occasional huffs, and grunts of pain. I watch as he sits there against the bathtub, his flushed red skin like a blinding light against the white of the tub, munching on his toast, infatuated with the show in front of him. It's endearing really, how much he looks like a little kid. 

I shuffle over and sit next to him, stealing one of his ear buds, and planting a kiss on his cheek. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he rests his head on my head. We skip classes that day and sit there, wrapped up in Karma's blanket, watching umbrella academy as Klouse gets high, (and act as "comedic relief dude.") Five manages to fuck every one in the ass somehow, Vinya be manipulated, and Alison and Luther fall for each other. So basically while the rest of the Hargreaves bust their asses to save the fucking world, Klouse just fucks around with Ben the ghost. He loves it though, and it's effectively distracting him, so I don't change it.

Eventually he starts to doze off on me so I shake him awake, knowing full well that if he falls sleep now, I won't be able to move him. He's still extremely hot, and shaking, although his fever has one down a bit. Taking into account that he hasn't vomited in the last few hours, I hoist him up as he leans on me, only half continuous. We stumble over to his bed and he collapses on to it. I drape the huge blanket over him, and crawl onto the twin mattress next to him. He sleeps lower on the bed then I do, so he hugs me and burrys his face into the fabric of my shirt covered chest, and I pet his hair with soothing strokes, until I can hear faint snoring. It's only 3:00 in the afternoon. "Good night love" I whisper as I kiss the crown of his head, falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been reading a lot of these lately and I wanted to write one for my self. hope you liked it.  
> cross posted on wattpad under dekumybabyboi


End file.
